Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime (formerly Orion Pax) is a fictional character from the Transformers franchise. Optimus Prime is consistently depicted as having strong moral character, excellent leadership, and sound decision-making skills, and possesses brilliant military tactics, powerful martial arts, and advanced alien weaponry. Optimus Prime has a strong sense of honor and justice, being dedicated to building peaceful and mutually beneficial co-existence with humans, the protection of life and liberty of all sentient species. Optimus Prime is the awe inspiring, powerful and compassionate leader of the Autobot forces. Originally a working-class civilian, he was chosen by the Matrix to command the Autobots, which was merely the first of a number of burdens he would be forced to bear — another being his unintentional relocation of the Transformers' age-old conflict to Earth. He is the complete moral opposite of his mortal enemy Megatron; every casualty, human or Cybertronian, soldier or civilian, weighs heavily on his spark. He does not openly display these emotions to his fellow Autobots however, and sometimes nearly succumbs to despair. He believes that "freedom is the right of all sentient beings", and has fought for thousands of years against the bellicose Decepticons. In an attempt to bring peace to the galaxy, the Autobots require a strong, charismatic leader who can lead from the front, and by example, which are some of the most prominent characteristics of Optimus Prime. His ability to lead is a pivotal weapon in itself, so much so that it helped to turn the tide in the early years of the Great War in favor of the Autobots. On the battlefield, there are few who can rival Optimus Prime's prowess. His ion blaster and his energon-axe are deadly weapons, though sometimes lacking when compared to others. He is easily the strongest of any Autobot his size, and what he lacks in raw firepower he easily augments with selflessness and bravery. Optimus would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under his care, and has on a few occasions. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only constant weakness, and one the Decepticons have exploited time and time again... though ironically, it's also the source of his strength. Optimus (almost always) carries within him the Matrix of Leadership. Dream Match Wrestling (2005 - Present) 'Debut/Losing streak (2005)' Prime made his DMW debut losing to then DMW Champion Randy Orton in the main event of DMW NightMare show 5. At at DMW Enter Hell 2005, Prime would lose to Venom in Venom's debut match. On DMW NightMare show 6, Prime lost once again to The Terminator in a hardcore match. On DMW NightMare show 7, his losing streak continued when he lost to Venom & The Joker in a handicap match (It was meant to be a tag team match with then Extreme Hardcore Champion Tank as Prime's partner but was taken out before the match by The Terminator). Prime would not been seen for the rest of 2005 after the match. 'On the winning way/DMW Championship hunt (2006 - 2007)' Prime would return and finally end his losing streak by defeating Smoke in a hardcore match on DMW Violent Fantasy show 2. Prime would defeat Venom since there encounter at Enter Hell 2005 on DMW NightMare show 14 when he made Venom submit with The Lock of Optimus Prime. On DMW NightMare show 18, Prime ran in and took out Majin Buu and then DMW Champion The Kingpin after there attack on Ace Ventura after Buu defeated him. Prime would later be attacked from behind by The Joker which let to Superman & Riddick runnning in and turned it into a brawl. During the brawl, DMW owner UT announced that the four would compete in a 4-way last man standing match with the winner becoming the #1 contender for the DMW title at DMW Redemption 2. Prime would be victorious but was then beating down by Buu & Kingpin. On DMW NightMare show 20, Prime confronted The Kingpin after his match against the Red Ranger. But it turned out to be a trap as The Red Ranger was none other then Buu in disguise and attacked Prime which led to another beat down on Prime by Buu & Kingpin till "The Legendary Super Saiyan" Broly made the save. On DMW NightMare show 21, Prime was booked in a tag team match against Buu & Kingpin with Broly as his partner. But Broly as attacked by Buu before the match leaving Prime to face Buu & Kingpin alone in a handicap match. Prime would put up a fight but he would be defeated when he was pinned by The Kingpin. At DMW Redemption 2, Prime was able to defeat The Kingpin to win the DMW Championship dispite interference from Buu. 'DMW Champion (2007 - Present)' On DMW NightMare show 24, Prime defeated Majin Buu in his first defence after winning the DMW title. After the match, he was attacked by Ace Ventura giving him two Ace Crushers before leaving. On DMW NightMare show 25, Ventura won a Triple Threat match to becoming #1 contender for the DMW title at DMW Outbreak when both Godzilla & Broly were counted out while Ventura was laid out in the ring. After the match, Prime ran down to get some payback but Ace left the ring before Prime could get his hands on him. On DMW NightMare show 26, Prime retained his DMW title against Gray Fox. After the match, Ace Ventura came out holding one of Prime's human friends Spike hostage wanting Prime to let Ventura pick the match type at DMW Outbreak or he'll hurt Prime's friend if he doesn't. Prime had no choice by agree to the terms. Afterwards, Ventura hit the Ace Crusher on Spike. Prime promised he will get his hands on him whenever he can. On DMW NightMare show 27, Prime was defeated by XWD's "Bad Blood" Predator when Ventura attacked Prime during his entrance and put him through a table Ventura brought in. On DMW NightMare show 28, Prime & Solid Snake were defeated by Ace Ventura & The Terminator in a tag team match when Ventura pinned Prime. At DMW Outbreak, Prime retained his DMW title against Ace Ventura in a tables match. Afterwards, Prime laid Ace on a table and put him through it with a splash of the top rope. 2 months after, News broke out that Prime was attacked by a mystery attacker at some disclosed location. This mystery attacker previously attacked XWD's Blade twice which put in on the shelve. On DMW NightMare Show 29, Prime started his own investigation on his attack asking asked questions to most to the DMW Fantasy roster about there whereabouts during Prime's attack. On DMW NightMare show 30, Prime was booked to team up with XWD's Scarlet Spider to take on Zangief & Wolf Hawkfield for the DMW Dream Team title till Prime was called out by XWD's Black Adam. Black Adam than wanted Prime to ask him the questions about Prime's attack. Prime asked and Adam said that he didn't. But if he did it would be like this. And in a flash green light, Adam turned Prime into a human being before attacking him a leaving him battered and unable to compete in the tag match. On DMW NightMare show 32, "Human" Prime faced Black Adam in which if Adam beat Prime, he would face Prime for the DMW title in a match of his choosing at DMW Enter Hell. Prime was defeated when Adam attacked him before the match started and hit the Adam Smasher before pinning him. After the match, the whole Prime being human was all a illusion as a form of mind game when the titantron showed Prime real form yet seeing him as a human in the ring. SCAW: Superstars of CAW (2008 - Present) '2008 SCAW Tournament/SCAW Internet Championship' Optimus Prime made his SCAW debut during the 2008 SCAW Tournament. In the first round he defeated Thor but lost to Ichigo by count-out in the second round. at SCAW No Guts No Glory he was voted into the Internet Championship elimination match where he won the SCAW Internet Championship. On SCAW Superstar Clash 22, he successfuly defended the title against The Joker but on SCAW Superstar Clash 23, he lost it to Ichigo. 'SCAW Internet Championship hunt' On SCAW Superstar Clash 25, Prime faced Iron Man to redeem himself after losing the Internet title but ended in a no contest when Ichigo came out and viciously attacked both Prime & Iron Man. At SCAW Blood Sweat & Tears II, he was a part of the Elimination Chamber Match for the SCAW Internet Championship but Prime falied to win back the title when he was eliminated by Inuyasha. Prime was not seen since Blood Sweat & Tears II till he competed at the SCAW To Hell & Back 08 Preshow in which he defeated a jobber called "Ben Dover". On SCAW's Give Thanks Special 08, He teamed up with Iron-Man & The Gladiator in elimination 6 man tag match defeating Ichigo Kurosaki, Rhino & Billy Madison. On SCAW Superstar Clash 31, he was defeated by Rhino with interference from Sandman. On SCAW Superstar Clash 32, he was part of a Battle Royal but was the first to be eliminated by Rhino & Zod. On SCAW Superstar Clash 33, Prime got his revenge on Rhino & Sandman in a tag match with The Gladiator. At SCAW Ascendance, Prime failed once again to recapture the Internet title in a Elimination Chamber Match being the first to be eliminated by Iron Man. 'Optimus Maximus/SCAW Tag Team Championship' On SCAW Superstar Clash 34, Prime finally got gold by winning the SCAW Tag titles with The Gladiator defeating Hollywood (David Beckham & Kobe Bryant). On SCAW Superstar Clash 35, After defeating Dos Hombres, Prime & Gladiator were confronted by Captain Kirk & Mr. Spock issuing a challenge for the tag team titles at Day of Destiny and Prime & The Gladiator accepted the challenge. On SCAW Superstar Clash 35 before the Day of Destiny event, Prime & The Gladiator teamed up with The White Ranger in a 6 man tag match against Kirk, Spock & The Prince of Persia in which Prime was pinned by The Prince of Persia, and it was also announced that the tag title match at Day of Destiny would be a ladder match. At SCAW Day of Destiny 09, Prime & Gladiator defeated Kirk & Spock to retain the tag titles in a ladder match in which Gladiator grab the belts. On SCAW Superstar Clash 37, Prime & Gladiator once again defeated Kirk & Spock to retain the tag titles in a cage match in which Gladiator pinned Kirk. On SCAW Superstar Clash 39, Prime & Gladiator defeated xXx (Vin Diesel & Ice Cube) in a non title match in which Prime pinned Ice Cube. After a two and a half month title reign Prime and Gladiator lost their Tag Team Titles to The Oddities on the Spring Showdown preshow. Prime would enter The 2009 SCAW Tournament but was defeated in the opening rounds by M.Bison. However, Prime & The Gladiator would regain the tag titles at SCAW's 2 Year Celebration Show in a 3 team hardcore match with The Oddities & Kirk & Spock when The Gladiator pinned Kirk on the outside. They finally defeated The Oddities to retain the titles and redeem themselves from they lost at the Spring Showdown preshow. But they 2nd reign would not last long as they would lost the titles on SCAW Superstar Clash 41 to a newly formed team of Shaq and LeBron James when Shaq pinned Prime to win the belts. They would win them back in a tag team match on SCAW Superstar Clash 44 against Yu Yu Hakusho (Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, who won the titles from Shaq and LeBron James earlier on in the show) and become the first team in SCAW history to win the titles 3 times. On SCAW Superstar Clash 45, Prime & The Gladiator were guests on Talkin' Tough with Ivan Drago as Guest Host and they announced a tag team invitational at Blood, Sweat & Tears III for the tag titles as they wanted to face the very best teams in SCAW. At Blood, Sweat & Tears III They lost the titles to Jay & Silent Bob in the tag team invitational (Which also featured Yu Yu Hakusho, xXx, Star Trek, Shaquille O'Neal & LeBron James) when Silent Bob pinned Prime to win the titles. Following Blood Sweat & Tears III, Prime attempted with The Gladiator to regain the titles at To Hell and Back, but they were once again defeated by Jay & Silent Bob. For a while, The Gladiator & Optimus tried to establish themselves as singles competitors but only the former was successful by winning the Zero-One title from Edward Elric before losing it to The Prince of Persia. In the 2010 SCAW Tournament, Prime defeated his partner the Gladiator in the first round. After the match, Edward Elric attacked both of them but they fought him off. However, Prime would later lose to Elric in the second round of the tournament. Optimus Maximus reunited on Superstar Clash 69 where they became 4 time tag champions by beating the All-Americans and Animation Evolution in a ladder match. 'Heel Turn (2010-2012)' At Blood, Sweat & Tears 4 against Captain Jack Sparrow & The Joker, Optimus Prime and The Gladiator lost the SCAW Tag Team Championships. After the match, a furious Gladiator attacked Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime fought back, and sent The Gladiator through the spanish announce table. On the same night, Optimus attacked Inuyasha after his match with Dr. Doom and joined forces with him along with Venom as he was affected by The Virus. On Clash 73, Optimus Prime showed up as an opponent for Captain Marvel, who Optimus defeated. At Dark December, Optimus battled Inuyasha, but after hitting Inuyasha with a Prime Line Optimus pulled off the upset and got the pin. Optimus Prime and Inuyasha would again face off at To Hell and Back, this time in Hell in a Cell. After a brutal match, the result was different from their last encounter, with Inuyasha being victorious. On Superstar Clash 79, Optimus Prime would be part of the qualifiying matches for the Elimination Chamber to crown a new SCAW Champion. Optimus went up against War Machine, and with a little help from one of War Machine's enemies, Ichigo Kurosaki, he was able to win the match, earning him a spot in the chamber. On Superstar Clash 80, Project Doomsday, consisting of Dr. Doom, Optimus Prime and The White Ranger, faced off against Inuyasha, Mr. Clean and He-Man in a 3 on 3 Elimination Tag Match. Project Doomsday won the match. At Internal Conflict, Optimus did well in the Elimination Chamber, but when he was alone against Green Lantern and Robin, the two friends teamed up to bring him down and pin him. On Superstar Clash 82, Optimus got Dr. Doom disqualifed in an Internet Championship match against He-Man after he attacked He-Man from behind. The two then assaulted He-Man together. The card for Day of Destiny was set to be Optimus vs He-Man for the Internet Championship, but He-Man challenged Dr. Doom into making in a handicap match, where Dr. Doom and Optimus would both challenge for the Internet Championship 2 vs 1, with the person who gets the pinfall being Internet Champion. Ultimately it was Optimus Prime who did it, earning his second reign as Internet Champion. On Superstar Clash 84 however, Prime faced Dr. Doom for the Internet Championship. During the match, Prime laid down for Doom and let himself get pinned thus losing the Internet Championship. He reappeared at Spring Showdown where he cost the Gladiator the SCAW Championship match against Ghost Rider. On Superstar Clash 89, he defeated Jean-Luc Picard with the White Ranger's help to qualify for the 6-Pack Elimination Challenge at the Great American Smash. At the SCAW 4 Year Anniversary Show, Optimus Prime defeated He-Man but was the first one eliminated in the 6-Pack Elimination Challenge at the Great American Smash. In the first round of the 2011 SCAW Tournament, he faced Lance Burton (who was revealed to be Prime's mystery opponent) and lost. On October 30, at Blood, Sweat & Tears V Prime would team with Doctor Doom as they were defeated by Inuyasha & The Gladiator. Prime would then face The Gladiator in a single match on December 28, at Dark December, the match was a no-contest. Return/The 80s Express (2012-Present) On October 2, 2012 Prime made his return on Superstar Clash 110, as he saved the White Ranger from Doctor Doom and Magneto. On November 21, at Blood, Sweat & Tears VI Doctor Doom refused to wrestle Optimus Prime who he said was not worth his time so he sent Piccolo instead. Optimus Prime pinned Piccolo after a Prime Line. Doctor Doom blindsided Optimus Prime and decided to have the match there. Optimus Prime pinned Doctor Doom after an Optimus Splash. A rematch between the two was made on December 28, at Dark December where Prime was defeated by Doom, afterwards Prime attacked Doom. At WinterSlam Prime and Doom had there last match which was an Last Entity Standing Match, which was won by Prime. On June 6, 2013 at Spring Showdown, Prime was unsuccessful and winning the SCAW Internet Championship from Mr. Clean. On October 16, at 2013 SCAW Tournament Prime was defeated by Doctor Doom in the first round by disqualification, after the match he attacked the referee. On February 16, 2015 at WinterSlam, Prime would team with He-Man calling themself the The 80s Express as they defeated Ichigo Kurosaki & Albert Wesker. On March 22, 2015, at Superstar Clash 161, The 80s Express defeated Ghost Rider & Dante for the SCAW Tag Team Championship. On August 22, at After Shock, The 80s Express lost the SCAW Tag Team Championship to Mr. Clean & Jack Sparrow. On May 27, 2016 at Day of Destiny, The 80s Express was unsuccessful and winning the SCAW Tag Team Championship against Yusuke Urameshi & Drax the Destroyer. On August 16, at 2016 SCAW Tournament Prime was defeated by Tommy Vercetti in the first round. Prime and He-Men would help Superman against Guile, Dante, & Ghost Rider, a match was made at Blood, Sweat & Tears IX. At January 15, 2017 at Blood, Sweat & Tears IX, Prime would get attacked by Dante & Ghost Rider and was replaced by Batman. On March 4, 2018 the 80s Express returned and defeated Piccolo & Cole MacGrath, a match was made at Day of Destiny 2018 between The 80s Express and Dante & Ghost Rider. At The Great American Smash, The 80s Express defeated Robin & Albert Wesker to win the SCAW Tag Team Championship for a second time. The 80s Express lost the title to The All Americans at Blood, Sweat & Tears X. They would regain the titles at Spring Showdown 2019. Finishers & Signature Moves *'Dream Match Wrestling' **'The Roll Out' (Running Leg Drop) - (2007 - Present) **'One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall' (Last Ride) - (2005 - Present) **'The Lock of Optimus Prime' (Elevated double chickenwing) - (2005 - Present) **'The Primal Slam' (Choke Slam) - (2006 - 2007) *'SCAW: Superstars of CAW' **'Prime Line' (Running lariat) - (2008 - Present) **'Prime Splash' (Gorilla press drop & Running splash) - (2008 - 2010) **'Transform Slam' (Fallaway Slam) - (2010 - Present) Championships and accomplishments *'Dream Match Wrestling' **DMW Championship (1 time, current) *'SCAW: Superstars of CAW' **SCAW Internet Championship (2 times) **SCAW Tag Team Championship (7 times) – with The Gladiator (4), and He-Man (3) *'Fuck The World(FTW)' ** FTW United States Championship (1 Time, inaugural & final) Entrance Themes *"Transformers the Movie Theme" performed by Lion (DMW; 2005 - 2007) *"The Touch" by Stan Bush (DMW; 2007 - Present) (CXWI) *"This Moment" by Disturbed (SCAW; 2008 - 2009) *"Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin (SCAW; 2009 - 2010) *"Hopeless" by Breaking Benjamin (SCAW; 2010 - Present) Allies & Friends *Scarlet Spider *The Gladiator (before The Virus controlled Optimus) *Dr. Doom (while The Virus is controlling Optimus) *The White Ranger (while The Virus is controlling Optimus) *He-Man Rivals *Ace Ventura *The Kingpin *Rhino *Inuyasha (while The Virus is controlling Optimus) *Doctor Doom Category:CAW Category:DMW Category:SCAW Category:FTW Category:UFW Category:Multiverse Characters